


Overthinker

by PalmettoFoxes03



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chatlogs, Hurt/Comfort, no ships, sbi try their best, tommy can't catch a break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalmettoFoxes03/pseuds/PalmettoFoxes03
Summary: Tommy loves his family, truly, but sometimes online relationships aren't enough to stop the loneliness that creeps in.OR:The fic where Tommy moves schools and realizes how hard it is to make friends in the real world, SBI and Tubbo try to help.Title may change, we'll see.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 195





	1. Family Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> More chat fics, are we surprised? I don't think there's any tw tags needed but if you disagree please message me and Ill add them!  
> If any of the CCs in this fic express discomfort over this fic / fics in general I will delete!

_Philza has added you to 'Family Meeting' say hi!_

**Tommyinnit:** Oh no whatd we do

 **WilburSoot:** Dadza upset?

 **Tommyinnit:** Ive been so innocent recently, whatever it is its not my fault

 **Technoblade:** Keyword: Recently

 **Tommyinnit:** Shut up pig man

 **Philza:** No ones in trouble guys

 **Philza:** Just realized we don't have a group chat outside of the stream server and that's kind of dumb

 **Tommyinnit:** SEE I didnt do anything wrong

 **WilburSoot:** You just haven't been caught yet. Give it time

 **Tommyinnit:** Why do you all bully me

 **Technoblade:** It builds character

 **Philza:** Be nice to Tommy, guys

 **Tommyinnit:** Yeahhh

 **Philza:** It's wrong to bully children

 **Tommyinnit:** What The Fuck.

_Tommyinnit has changed Philza's nickname to Oldza_

**Tommyinnit** : Yeahh bitch hows that feel

_Oldza has changed Tommyinnit's nickname to The Child_

**Oldza:** Pretty good, honestly. :)

_Technoblade has changed their nickname to Sortofoldblade_

**The Child:** ??

 **Technoblade:** I felt left out

 **WilburSoot:** I refuse to encourage this

 **WilburSoot:** You're all children

 **The Child:** Youre just annoyed you dont have a cool nickname like us

_WilburSoot has changed their nickname to MiddleSoot_

**MiddleSoot:** Now I do

 **The Child:** Youre so easy to fool

 **Sortofoldblade:** Way to give into peer pressure Wil

 **MiddleSoot:** Fuck

 **Oldza:** We match :)

 **MiddleSoot:** I take back my Fuck, then

 **The Child:** simp

 **MiddleSoot:** That is our dad Tommy

 **The Child:** Familial simp

 **Sortofoldblade:** Sweet home Alabama...

 **The Child:** Ye

 **MiddleSoot:** I am going to block you, Tommyinnit

 **The Child:** Do it pussy

 **Oldza:** Okayyy children calm down

 **Oldza:** I'm hopping on the SMP if anyone wants to join

 **MiddleSoot:** 10/10 attempt at a topic change Phil

 **MiddleSoot:** I'll be on in a second

 **The Child:** I have to edit, if youre still on in a few hours ill join

 **Sortofoldblade:** Im down after I finish eating

 **Oldza:** :D

 **Oldza:** Pog

 **The Child:** Pog!!


	2. Big Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not written actual scenes with dialogue in so long...please forgive me its so bad lmao.

_The Child has changed the group name to 'Big Men'_

**The Child:** My mum just told us were moving

 **The Child:** In like 2 weeks

 **MiddleSoot:** Hasn't the school year already started for you? 

**The Child:** Ye

 **MiddleSoot:** Are you going to have to change colleges? 

**The Child:** YE

 **Oldza:** That sucks...

 **MiddleSoot:** At least you'll still have us to talk to, right?

 **The Child:** It's gonna interrupt my streaming schedule

 **MiddleSoot:** You could make a moving stream

 **The Child:** Nah, dont really want to announce it since I JUST made the video on my college finding my channel you know?

 **Oldza:** Yeah that's fair

 **Oldza:** Anything we can do to help?

 **The Child:** Probably not, just don't schedule any SMP wars for that week I guess

 **MiddleSoot:** Will do

 **Oldza:** Have you told Toby yet?

 **The Child:** Nah, I'll do it when we VC later

 **Oldza:** Gotcha

 **MiddleSoot:** Good luck packing little T

 **The Child:** I am big man not little

 **The Child:** But thanks o7

 **MiddleSoot:** o7

 **Oldza:** o7

Tommy sighed, leaning back in his chair and switching to his discord messages with Tubbo. Now was as good a time as any to call the older boy. The call only rang twice before he picked up, it was clear from the softness of his voice through the mic that Tubbo was laying on the floor as per usual. 

"What's up big man?"

"Ayee Tubboo. Are you live right now?" Tommy hadn't gotten a notification that his friend was going live, but it was always safer to check before saying anything personal. He heard Tubbo shift to sit in his desk chair.

"Nah, I'm supposed to help Fundy with something on the SMP later though, why?"

"My mum just told me we're moving soon. Even though college has already started."

There was a beat of silence, Tommy worried for a second that the call had dropped or Toby had accidentally muted himself. Before he could check though, Toby spoke.

"Well that sucks." If he was honest, hearing everyone say it sucked was getting Tommy more down about moving than he had been when he first found out. It couldn't go that bad, he had made friends at college already he could do it again, right? He let out a sigh.

"I mean...I guess but I'm just annoyed it's short notice. I had a cool SMP bit planned for then but now i'll have to push it."

"You could still do it, just later in the week?"

"Nah, we're moving like 3 hours away it's gonna take all week to get shit unpacked and get my stream setup fixed."

"Oh wow, you're like fully switching colleges then?"

"Yeah..."

"Well you're not one to struggle with making friends, I'm sure it'll be fine big man."

"Thanks Big T."

The boys spoke for a few more hours before ending the call so Tubbo could stream. As he slid into bed that night, he felt lighter. Knowing that at least Toby believed in his abilities to do well at his new college eased some of the worries he had been pushing to the back of his mind. The anxiety of moving so far from what he knew still lingered, but with only 2 weeks to box away his entire life and prepare himself for the awkward introductions he'd have to make once he got there, Tommy didn't have time to dwell on it. 

Everything would be fine...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh in comes the plot and Tubbo :) I'm gonna try to update every 2 days but forgive me if I fall behind a little lol

**Author's Note:**

> There will be angst :) Just you wait :)  
> The other chapters are longer than this one! I just wanted an intro to the fic that wasn't angst.


End file.
